


DeEagle

by PicoDehalcon



Category: wonderland - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicoDehalcon/pseuds/PicoDehalcon





	DeEagle

DeEagle

To the whole reason I am, my muse, the other part of me. Maria DeEagle, I will always have you in my dreams, and my heart.

She was standing right there, black clad, so beautiful, I could not see anything else, but her. Her smile was persistent like it would never leave my side; her long black hair was still, a beautiful black curtain as if it was part of the outfit. She was standing right there, looking at me, saying a thousand things without her lips moving, just standing there with her persistent smile, reassuring me over and over again that she will be by my side forever. It was my entire world, eternity in one smile and a black armor. And I was in the other side, unable to get close, I could see everything from where I was standing, but I suffered as I could not get close. My whole existence right there and then, always, eternal, but impossible. If only I could reach her, if only this was granted, nothing else would be requested, nothing else would be needed. Yet I could only see, close my eyes and see her smile, open my heart and hear her heartbeat, unisonant with mine, we were one, we were once whole, yet I open my eyes and I’m alone, existence drowns me and I’m alone. Still I see that smile, as promised always there, even in this life, I can see that smile, persistent, uninterrupted source of strength. Even If you are not here, all I need to do is close my eyes and I will see you there standing in black armor, smiling right at me.


End file.
